thanks for not listening
by pheonix-river
Summary: <html><head></head>a short oneshot about spot attempting to propose to Race just a cute fluffy sprace songfic the song is can't stand it by never shout never i suggest you listen to it as your read the proposal part sprace r&r</html>


Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long. I really hate typing so, yea, And editing. So yeaaaaa. Ima post this. its my first newsies one-shot/song fic so please be nice. Its kinds cutsie and fluffy, and romanticy, and spracey and yea, Its kinda shorty too sorry. Well here it is

"Do you think that he's really gonna say yes Jack?" I ask my oldest friend; Jack Kelly.

"Spot!" he says to me, half yelling and half exclaiming, "he loves you so much, and your asking him in THE perfect way. I mean, if I had asked David this way he would've killed me, that's how I know it would be perfect for you and race"

I swear, half the time I can't tell if this kid's lying or acutely being freaking legit, it's crazy. I go into my pocket and finger the delicate silver ring.

"He really loves you Sean" says Jack. He almost never uses my real name, he must be being serious.

"I know he does Jack. I know," I pause, pondering a new idea in my head "I'm going to do it jack, I'm going to propose to Tony, but I've got to do it my own way." I tell my friend goodbye, and drive home.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Sean, I'm home." I hear my boyfriend yell from the other room of our decent sized apartment.

"I'm in our room." I yell back to him.

I look around. Everything just seems so perfect, no, more than perfect.

It seems Spectacular.

I smooth out my black tie and flip my hair out of my eyes. Pressing play on our boom box, I can hear Race's favorite song blast through-out the apartment.

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super fuckin' cute<br>And I can't stand it_

The short brown haired boy walks in, his brown eyes seemed confused as he walked into the dim candle lit room.

"Dance with me?" I ask him, taking his hands, and genuinely smiling at him. He loves to dance.

We come closer together; he wraps his arms around my neck, and puts his head in my shoulder.

_I've been searching for  
>A guy that's just like you<br>Cause I know  
>That your heart is true<br>Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it_

"tony?" i ask.

"mhm" he whispers, completely caught up in the moment.

"why do you like this song so much?" I ask him.

"It was the first song that we ever danced to." He quietly replies, "Remember; we were on our first date. I had recently lost my voice, so we were passing notes over the dinner table. You wrote one as soon as this song came on and it said 'will you dance with me?' I said yes, and we danced".

_Let's sell all our shit,  
>And run away<br>To sail the ocean blue  
>Then you'll know,<br>That my heart is true yeah  
>Baby, I love you<br>I never want to let you go  
>The more I think about,<br>The more I want to let you know...  
>That everything you do,<br>Is super duper cute  
>And I can't stand it<br>_

I nodded at him.

"I remember." I say quietly. We stop dancing; I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket and hand it to him.

_You, you got me where you want me  
>Cause I'll do anything to please you<br>Just to make it through...  
>Another year<br>You, I saw you across the room  
>And I knew that this was gonna<br>Blossom into something beautiful. _

_You're beautiful._

He reads it out loud.

"Dear Tony,

You're a gambling man. You have dark brown hair that I love to play with. Your eyes make me want to melt into your arms. In my eyes your perfect. You're the most wonderful man that I have ever met. And Tony, you're the most understanding and confident one too. I know everything about you. I know that you love to sing and dance, although you're far to proud to admit to it. You're my best friend, and you have been my entire life. You will always be in my heart."

He pauses for a second tears streaming down his cheeks, a smile brightly painted on his face. I get down on one knee, he doesn't notice.

He continues:

"I hope that you will always be mine. I love you. I will always choose you over anyone else in the world. I love you so much it hurts. Love Sean Colon. P.S- will you marry me?"

Tony looks down at me, half crying. I pull out the delicate, simple, yet elegant (the lady that sold it to me and David said that not me) band.

"of course I will marry you Sean. I love you." He says to me. He kisses me. "By the way, thanks for not listening to jack. I like your way better." I blush, and then I kiss him again.

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it  
>Baby, I love you<br>I never want to let you go  
>The more I think about,<br>The more I want to let you know...  
>That everything you do,<br>Is super duper cute  
>And I can't stand it<br>And I can't stand it  
>No I can't stand it.<em>

THE END!


End file.
